Please Stay
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: “Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are when you undress someone?” Yup, that's the summary. Hehe read to find out what happened... HHr please read and review! ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: It was finished at like 1am so excuse any mistakes made guys! Enjoy! Please review at the end!**

* * *

**Please Stay**

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are when you undress someone?"

It all started with that one sentence.

That sentence is the reason I'm here right now.

With Harry.

Doing things friends don't do normally…

But maybe I should explain…

* * *

'_My God, he's an idiot,_' I thought furiously, storming through the castle towards the hospital wing. '_I spend my whole school life trying to keep him safe and he goes and falls off a broom while I'm not there._'

I finally reached the hospital wing door and opened it, walking briskly up to where Harry was sitting up in his bed, reading a book and grinning slightly.

"Harry Potter!" I said sternly, reaching his bed.

He snapped the book shut, looking rather guilty and said, "What'd I do?"

"You almost got yourself killed, that's what you did!" I snapped at him.

"I just fell off my broom Hermione," he said slowly, as if he were speaking to a five year old.

"And you could have done something serious to yourself!"

Harry just smiled at her and said, "Calm down Mione. I'm fine, nothing happened, I just need a little patching up."

'_How on earth does he make me calm with just a smile?_'

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him. "I'm still not happy with you."

He just smiled again and closed his book. He placed it on the bedside table and said, "Well, Madame Pomfrey said I can leave as soon as you stopped yelling at me."

'_Smart-arse._'

"How did she know…?"

"Hermione, every time I hurt myself you storm up here, yell at me and then give me a hug and help me back to the common room," Harry said, easing himself out of the bed, wincing slightly as he put some weight on his right leg.

"Smart-arse."

"Yes, but you love me," he replied, grinning at me.

I couldn't stop the half-smile creeping its way across my face so I walked over to him and helped him stand up. "Come on you idiot."

"Thanks Mione," Harry said, beginning to limp out of the hospital wing, using me as a crutch.

"S'ok Harry," I grunted, staggering slightly under his weight. "God, Harry how much do you weigh?"

"It's all muscle," he said immediately.

I smiled and said, "Sure."

* * *

We arrived at the common room about half an hour later – I had to stop for a rest for five minutes. Harry grumbled the whole time, insisting that he was all muscle and not fat.

"You can check if you want when we get to my dorm," he said, still grumbling at me.

"If that'll make you stop whining," I muttered. "Frogsnout," I said to the Fat Lady.

"Good heavens dear, what happened to you?" she asked Harry.

"Fell off my broom," he said.

"Silly boy," she scolded him, swinging open for us to pass through.

I helped Harry into the passage and we walked through to the common room.

"Still alive, I see," Ron said, grinning at us as we made out way over to him.

"He's very lucky," I said, glaring at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I only fell fifty feet."

"Yeah, only," Ron said, laughing.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed," Harry said, looking at his watch. "Hermione can you help me up there?"

I rolled my eyes and helped him over to the boys' staircase and up to his dorm.

"I am not checking to see if you're all muscle though Harry," I said firmly, pulling his curtains aside so he could sit down on the side of his bed.

"Well then how on earth am I supposed to get undressed?" he asked, pouting and crossing his arms.

"You can do that yourself Harry!" I said in indignation. "Honestly, you're not paralysed!"

"Hermione, Madame Pomfrey said that I wasn't allowed to move my right side very much so that it heals properly.

"So undress yourself with your left side."

Harry glared at me and said, "I can't do that."

"Then get Ron up here to undress you!"

"No," Harry said immediately. "I don't like the idea of another guy undressing me."

I rolled my eyes and said, "But you're fine with me doing it?"

"You're not a man," he said, the corners of his mouth upturning slightly. "At least I'm pretty sure you're not."

"Ha-ha," I said dryly. "Fine, I'll undress you. Sit down."

Harry sat down on the bed, facing me and I pushed his robes off his shoulders. He shook his left arm out of them and pushed them off his right. My fingers closed around the hem of his t-shirt and he lifted his arms up as best he could. I pulled the shirt over his head and had to smile to myself as I saw his gorgeous torso.

"See, I'm all muscle," he said, smirking up at me.

I just smiled at him and kept on undressing him. "Stand up," I ordered, holding out a hand for him to hold onto. He pulled himself up and I reached down to his belt and undid it. I pulled it out of his pants in one smooth stroke and dropped it to the ground. My fingers found their way to the button of his pants and undid that, unzipping them and allowing them to fall to the ground, to leave him standing there in his black boxers.

I pushed Harry back down into a sitting position and knelt down in front of him, taking the pants from around his ankles. I pulled his shoes and socks off and looked up at him. He had an odd look on his face, sort of frowning but sort of smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are when you undress someone?" he asked in a matter-of-factly voice.

Well that question stumped me. My mouth just sort of fell open and no words came out.

"It's probably your aggressive side coming through Mione," he said with a smirk.

"Uh… well now you're done I'll be off to bed," I muttered, turning and trying to walk out of the room.

But Harry grabbed my hand and stood up again. "Or maybe it's your passionate side," he murmured, wrapping his left arm around me and holding me close.

"Harry," I started to whisper, placing a hand on his bare chest, trying to push him away.

"Hermione," he whispered back.

My mouth just opened and closed like a goldfish, not having any idea what to say.

He took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss me softly. I completely melted in his arms – his lips tasted so… good. He pulled back (far too soon in my opinion) and looked into my eyes again.

"Please stay," he murmured.

This time I knew what to do. I smiled and leant forward and kissed him again, sliding a hand up the back of his head, entwining my fingers through his hair, my other arm wrapped around his body tight.

He stepped backwards, and sat back down on the bed, our lips never parting. When they did, I stepped back and began to undress myself. First my robes were gone, then my shirt and then my skirt. I kicked my shoes off and pulled my socks off. Once in my underwear, Harry grinned and stood up again, pulling me to him, our lips crashing against each other again.

And this is where you exit and leave me and my dear Harry to our… games.

* * *

I looked sideways across at Harry hours later and propped myself up on an elbow. He was fast asleep on his back, the bed sheets pulled up to his waist. He looked so innocent, a smile lingering around his beautiful lips. I leant over and kissed them softly. I pulled back to see his eyes open.

"Hi," he said with a bit of a grin. "You didn't leave."

"You asked me to stay," I whispered, kissing him again. "I'm not going to leave until you ask me to."

"Then you're going to be with me for a very long time," he murmured, pulling me back on top of him.

"Good," I said, grinning widely down at him.

We kissed again but a thought occurred to me so I pulled back.

"Harry, why did you ask me to stay?"

He smiled up at me and said, "Because of what you make me dream about."

I had to giggle at him and say, "Harry!" while slapping his chest.

He grinned again at me and said, "Alright. Seriously, because of something I've recently discovered."

"And what's that?"

"That I love you," he whispered. He paused for a moment and then said, "At first I had no idea what it was. I thought it was just an overwhelming appreciation for what you've done for me ever since we met. Then I realised that I was always thinking about you, no matter where I was. You're the reason I fell from my broom today actually," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh Harry," I sighed, touching his forehead with mine.

"And then I was lying in the hospital wing and I had Ron bring a book up for me to look at. I was looking at it when you came in."

"What was it about?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Inside it has every photo I've ever had of you, the news clippings from fourth year, the article you had Rita Skeeter write and every note you've ever sent me. I was just re-reading the one from you yelling at me about leaving everyone to go defeat Voldemort when you stormed into the hospital wing."

"Oh _Harry_," I breathed, kissing him again. "Harry I love you too."

And I meant it. I really do love him.

He grinned and said, "Well, I could tell."

I giggled at him again and slapped his chest. "Please just promise me never to fall from your broom because you were thinking of me again."

"Now Hermione, I can't promise a thing like that!" he said, smiling up at me. "How on earth am I supposed to stop thinking about the person most important to me?"

"Well don't get yourself killed then."

"Deal," he said, and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm… wasn't sure how that was. Meh, didja like? Lol it's late so I'll be going to bed… please review sweeties! Lots of hugz and cookie dough for all who review!**

**Alex**


End file.
